Sheer Cold
い| |romaji = Junzen Samui|user = Fuyu Kiba|quirk type = Mutant|quirk range = Self}} Description Sheer Cold is a Mutant-Type Quirk that was the result of the combination of the Quirks Nitrogenous Body and Irregular Saliva. What this Quirk does is alter the salivary glands of the user to produce liquid nitrogen instead of normal saliva while altering the internal systems of the user to better fit and protect against the new saliva. Due to the nature of liquid nitrogen, the material quickly evaporates in the user's mouth, thus creating a white smoke that is expelled from the mouth. The advantages to this Quirk include the ability to breathe 100% nitrogen gas, which is produced by the saliva. This allows the user to perpetually breathe even underwater due to the constant production of nitrogen gas in the mouth. Another advantage would be the ability to create clouds of nitrogen gas that opponents can't stand in for long, lest they suffocate. Aside from hazardous clouds, this Quirk allows lethal bites and slashes that could easily kill if the saliva enters the bloodstream. While the user can't actually breathe O2 like a normal person due to modified lungs only being compatible with nitrogen, it isn't that much of a problem. In fact, the user can breathe easier than others due to the atmosphere being 78.09% nitrogen. The disadvantages of this Quirk include the fact that the user's skin is still vulnerable to the effects of liquid nitrogen. It is possible to cut off nitrogen cloud production by placing the user in an environment that is below liquid nitrogen's boiling point. The saliva, however will still be liquid nitrogen, thus meaning that a bite can still kill. Alternatively, if the user is put somewhere hot enough to heat up the salivary glands, the user will be unable to produce liquid nitrogen and will instead release nitrogen gas. If, however, the salivary glands are damaged, it will affect saliva production and maybe even prevent it until the glands heal. Along with that, it is difficult to eat as food quickly freezes in the mouth, and that it doesn't break down like it would with actual saliva. Lastly, this Quirk is mostly close ranged. In order for it to be lethal, one would need to be bit, cut, or stuck in one of the nitrogen gas clouds. Parent Quirks Nitrogenous Body This Quirk belongs to Fuyu's father. This is a Mutant-Type Quirk that adjusts the user's body, inside and out, to endure and even live off of nitrogen. In a combat situation, it is near useless. It was much better suited to the father's profession, which was chemistry. Irregular Saliva This Quirk belongs to Fuyu's mother. This is an Emitter-Type Quirk that allows the user to manipulate their saliva to reflect the characteristics of what they previously ate. For example, if the user recently ate something high in acid like a lemon, their saliva can become acidic. Overuse of this Quirk can endanger the user via mouth damage such as frostbite or flesh being eaten away by acid. This Quirk is useful for tactical operations, and thus Fuyu's mother became a tactical Hero. Minor Quirk Effects The liquid nitrogen saliva of the user, if left exposed to the atmosphere for 5-10 minutes, can result in puddles of liquid O2 in the mouth or on the ground. This is caused by the saliva cooling nearby O2, transitioning it from a gas into a liquid. If it forms in the mouth, which it never does as long as the user doesn't hold open the mouth for 5-10 minutes straight, it can safely be spat out as it mixes with the liquid nitrogen. Liquid oxygen is a highly combustible material that can burn objects that would be otherwise non-flammable, steel and pavement are just a couple of examples. This means that just by stepping on a puddle of inactive liquid nitrogen can result in an explosion or combustion. This makes the Quirk hazardous if the user's saliva isn't cleaned up in those 5-10 minutes. The LN-LO mixture, while not as combustible as standalone LO, is still capable of producing abnormal flame. Category:An English Birb Creation Category:Quirks Category:Quirks Category:Mutant Quirks Category:Mutant Quirks